


star fragments

by quartzfia



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airports, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied Getting Together, Introspection, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzfia/pseuds/quartzfia
Summary: He stopped. One foot in front of him was everything he’d known. Everything he’d dreamed. The memories not yet made, the touches not yet shared and the feelings not yet real. But what could he possibly say?Or, in which Dream came to a lot of realizations quite a while ago, and George gives himself up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	star fragments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iitsnico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitsnico/gifts).



> dedicated to nicki <3

He was nervous. Out of all the things he could be nervous about, this was the one. 

The linoleum beneath his Nikes’ seemed to sway and mold further together as he dug his heel into it, trying to see if he could leave indents. His pair of light eyes scanned their surroundings for what seemed like the millionth time, before feeling yet again into the denim on his jeans and letting the brightness wash over his face. Nothing.

He didn’t want to be a bother, y’know? It was already enough that this event, this moment he’d been dreaming up for so long was able to happen. Albeit, it didn’t take too much convincing of his smaller friend, but even still. This in itself was a gift, a promise, a chance to finally hold his world in his hands. 

Said hands resting against his pants dug in on themselves again, attempting to relieve the feeling of dread and excitement drumming inside of his chest. Moving away from his harsh grip when his knuckles had splotches of white, he shakily found a way to brush through his hair, shining a dirty gold underneath the LEDs of the airport.

The first moments had to be perfect; It had to be something that would be remembered for the rest of their lives, these few and delicate moments that would slip away within seconds after they happened. 

And if it wasn’t? What was it all for?

He knew he would be perfect; He always was. No, it wasn’t the beautiful boy he’d known for years with a delicate face and hands, always so open yet so closed off, one that he’d wanted to reach out and hold and protect and keep for himself from the rest of the world. 

He was worried about himself. The overwhelming dread of not meeting someone’s expectations, the bars he strived to pull himself over with ease climbing higher and higher like a twisted carnival game chipping away until he can’t hold on anymore. He looks different through a screen. He acts different through a screen. He is charming, and swift, and quick-witted through a screen, words being empty to those hearing them in VCs deep into the night. Hushed words with affection soaking from every word can seem muted and dim through a headset. You can’t hide love and tenderness from your voice in real life, two feet away from someone who means everything; Who you’d do anything and everything to see smile just once.

He doesn’t want to break him. He doesn’t want to overwhelm him. He has to be perfect.

_ I’m overthinking this. _

He allowed himself to open his phone, picking up the small weight, and feeling his stomach dance again as he opened it. 

_ @dreamwastaken: Friends don’t lie, so where the hell are you @GeorgeNootFound _

_ —Reply from @GeorgeNootFound: still a simp. soon _

Soon. Soon. Soon. 

He’d read that reply three times at that point, each time hoping there’d be something more. A teasing picture, a DM, or  _ anything _ . Another wave of anxiety crashed through him as his free hand tugged at the green fabric pooling at his hips. He tugged the edges, letting a thumb drag over the ridges- Anything to drag him away from the anxiety pooling throughout his body and- 

A loud vibration rang through him as he frantically opened his phone again.

_ @dreamwastaken: Friends don’t lie, so where the hell are you @GeorgeNootFound _

_ —reply from @sapnapalt: OMG GUYS ITS HAPPENING _

A laugh bubbled through his chest as a hand raised to cover his mouth. Sapnap really was something huh? He always managed to break the tension, even when they were oceans and states away from each other. The tenseness seeped away from the moment, as his hand found his way back up to his hair pulling at the blonde wisps. The pull on his scalp was oddly calming as the limb dropped away. Green eyes ventured down, watching him ghost his hand over his right wrist, feeling the thread just as a reassurance it was there. Always with him. Always a piece of him.

_ “Open it!” The brunette’s smile was apparent through his voice, despite neither man’s cameras being on. He looked down at the small box on his desk, wanting to be as delicate as he could. _

_ “Okay, okay, calm down.” _

_ He was laughing as he said it, gently nudging the small ribbon atop the box off and slipping open the top. Bright green thread with a sliding knot lay threaded beautifully in the space on his desk. Gingerly, he moved the bracelet up, the call falling silent. _

_ “George,” He said softly, grazing his fingertips over the rough laced thread. There was another pause before George swallowed and leaned closer to his mic. _

_ “Can- Can you turn your camera on?” _

_ He didn’t answer right away, still admiring the bracelet in his palm, before he scrambled to turn his webcam on. His skin was slightly flushed, looking dumbfounded holding his gift. The brunette let out the most beautiful melody of laughs he’d heard in his life before turning his own camera on, face flicking into view. The smile Dream had been envisioning came to light in front of him, as he noticed the other’s wrist held up on display, a matching blue thread winding across his slender wrist. _

_ “I-I know it’s cheesy, but it’s like you have a piece of me always with you? Because I held that at one point? It’s kinda stupid but-” _

_ “I love it, George.” _

_ He couldn’t help the admiration seeping from his sentence, as he made eye contact with him. The brunette’s face dusted pink through the pixelated camera. _

_ “I’m glad.” _

The color on his jeans looked more faded as he flicked his hand through the front pocket edges gently. The belt sitting snug on his hips was a complete juxtaposition of the weightlessness he felt gazing at his legs, the world around him still oddly illuminated in the building.

He really was afraid. Afraid not to be who he needed. Afraid to not be the arms he could jump into without fear and let himself be held. Afraid not to be who he expected. Afraid to look different and give a different energy than he expected and needed. Afraid to not look and feel how he pictured him. Afraid his arms wouldn’t hold him as tight as he wanted, or not as snug as he’d imagined. Afraid to not be eno-

Dark hair. Fluffy, dark, tufts of hair. 

Nothing registered in his brain besides the steady intake of airflow sharply cutting off. His body was numb, floating on a cloud as his body led him. Even if he wanted to stay put, he wasn’t able to. It was a magnetic pull. Dust from one star in perfect balance previously broken and separated being reunited together at last. A drive, a need for each other, a click like no other, a true and real connection that nothing, not even oceans could stop this moment.

He stopped. One foot in front of him was everything he’d known. Everything he’d dreamed. The memories not yet made, the touches not yet shared and the feelings not yet real. All he needed was one touch, one word, one  _ something _ , to prove it was real that this  _ thing _ he’d been waiting to happen finally seconds away. But what could he say? What words could possible express every wave of emotion crashing down upon him as he realized that so much has led to this very moment, one where he had finally given in to the fact that he hopelessly and deeply loved the being in front of him after being-

“You’re just a short as I thought you’d be,”

_ Now, what the ever-loving fuck was that? _

When he whipped around, nothing else mattered. Nothing would even dare to pull him from the colossal meeting. Shades of blue and green covered and dotted the pairs’ visions as they made eye contact for the first time. No more screen, no more virtuality, no more I wish, I want, I’d give, I need.

Just two fragments of a broken star, tugging towards each other, aching to become one.

The ocean of feelings tumbled over. Every memory, every tear, every laugh, every call, every fight, every day flooded over. Gates wide open, and there, in his eyes, for only his person to see, was everything he meant. Every word and sentence before him in all vulnerability, unabashedly laid out, for the taking or the destroying.

It started as a laugh. A small rumble through his chest, building into the memories and words written in his eyes, streaking across his cheeks and along the freckles dotting his face coupled with the paragraphs amounting on his arms. The words fell over, moisture pooling under his eyes.

Arms filled with essays upon essays of memory and love wrapped around the smaller figure in front of him, beckoning the smaller man to read him. To read every sentence that he wholly and completely gave to him, wrapped in a bow and packaged in his body.

George was a closed book. Watching his star’s sentences and memories flow out, on complete display for him to see was unlike any other. He felt he’d never open his own pages and let someone read him as the man in front of him was doing. The smile pulling at his lips widened until he too realized the secrets and feelings he’d locked behind walls had slowly been broken down without his own recognition. Not through force; Not through anger and frustration and pain, ripping his pages open and tearing them away to be stolen and ripped to shreds. 

No, it was through hushed voices and coos, through paragraphs dipped in honey and love with each letter, and with this figure in front of him, giving everything he had up freely. He realized he’d opened his pages a long time ago, and for the first time, he was okay with it.

He too, let the sentences from his body be exposed as his flushed cheeks became wet. And when long arms secured their spot around him, he knew he was a goner.

All the pain, guilt, and mourning from the pair’s lives didn’t matter at that moment. It was two people, two halves, two soulmates finally being reunited as one. As long as they were in each other’s arms, nothing would dare disrupt them, less they feel the wrath of an overprotective golden retriever holding his favorite cat.

The shorter’s feet were taken from underneath himself as the small cries mingling together turned into rapturous laughter. Once back on the ground, the blonde refused to let go, even be it just holding onto the forearms of the beautiful man in front of him.

“I always told you I’d do that,”

“Doesn’t mean I would ever be ready for it,”

Another golden laugh was procured from the taller as he felt himself further melt past the point of comfort, sinking into the other's tufts of black hair. 

Head at his chest, he could hear his protection’s heartbeat thumping, and one of his arms holding him like he was a national treasure in desperate need to be protected. His head buzzed with fervor, as he recognized a firm hand petting through his hair.

It was all too much,  _ so _ so much, but not enough at the same time. They sunk into a matched breathing pattern, souls becoming one, as their surroundings were disregarded. Neither could recognize any sounds other than soft intakes of breath and their racing heartbeats.

Nothing mattered anymore. The world had stopped spinning at the reunification of stardust, together again at last. Nothing could break it. Nothing would break them.

They’d be far beyond damned if they even tried.

“Dream?”

“Hm?”

And he was gone. At the simple utterance of his name, he would’ve given anything,  _ done _ anything for the ethereal, angelic being in his arms.

_ Anything.  _ He wanted to cry.  _ Anything, I’d do anything, anything. _

There was another pause. Could he actually not stop himself? Let himself go and truly expose the last secret he desperately held onto deep within his own pages, holding it in as long as he could? Not be so caught up on if what when where why how and just-

“I love you,”

Beat. The hand stilled, only to sink into its resting spots and a cheek join it in its place. The same fingers shakily fell to the shorter’s temple, trying to withhold the heart ever continuously racing against his chest. It was feather-light, and if George were not paying attention he would have missed it entirely. Lips pressed delicately into the tufts of hair, so close to reaching his forehead. 

“I know you do,” He whispered.

They didn't need extravagant gestures. They didn’t need fancy words. 

Their entire being was enough.

Dream was safety. George was home. And what more did they need?

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved writing this, and I'd love to write more for this fandom and this pairing. Comments & kudos are MORE than appreciated!
> 
> twt: @quartzfia
> 
> -fia <33


End file.
